Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza is the new series Glory Jane on IBC-13
Janaury 13, 2016 The Kapinoy Network’s newest Koreanovela adaptation – GLORY JANE, featuring the ‘Mall Princess’ and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza goes to high school as the well-loved character of Jane, a happy and determined girl who is discovered to become an aspiring high school teenager. During the grand press launch of Glory Jane held last night at the Miriam College High School in Katipunan Road, Loyola Heights, Quezon City, Cherryz said that she is a fan of the original TV series and can relate very well with the character of Jane. While she study well for her struggles in high school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Cherryz was born in March 21, 2001 before entering a music career as she started to make her own name in the industry. A multi-talented girl who has a talent in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. She’s hailed as The Mall Princess due to huge number of people who loves to see her performing on stage. She already performed on several events, shows and concerts with some celebrities. Because of her “masa appeal,” supporters and followers organized a fan club which they call it Forever Friends of Cherryz (FFC). The official model endorser of Holly Hot Pink Fashion Collection with her own signature perfume Cherryz by Aficionado. Since Cherryz is kind-hearted and loves helping less-fortunate, Philippine Red Cross-Marikina Chapter granted her as one of their artist volunteer. She released her album Infatuation in 2014, marking her debut in the OPM spotlight. The record is definitely on point: it packs in that beloved Pinoy vibe, all smoothly rendered by a young superstar in the making. And to this, she attributes, her likeness to the character of Jane, a girl born with having so little and have study in high school to achieving a role that she so rightfully for the lessons learned. Admittedly, Cherryz said that this is her biggest break ever and thanks to IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services for trusting her with this project. Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) as Glory Jane He also assured director Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria and the powerhouse cast of veterans and young stars from IBC and Secarats that she will give her very best and hopes to live up to everyone’s expectation, most especially to the fans of the original series. Directors Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria Real-life couple is the Filipina actress Maricar Reyes (who will play the character in the local adaptation as Jane's mother Marie Yoon) and Chinese-Filipino singer-songwriter and actor Richard Poon (who will play the character in the local adaptation as Jane's father Alvin Yoon) said last night that Cherryz Mendoza deserved to get the role of Jane Yoon in Glory Jane. They describe Cherryz as very dedicated to her craft – she remain to be very beautiful and always present on the set. A very aspirant and very talented young singer. Maricar Reyes and Richard Poon Aside from Maricar Reyes and Richard Poon, they joined by Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao who is now a Secarats talent, while the powerhouse cast also include Paolo Contis (Marco), Bettina Carlos (Kim), Joy Viado (Medie), Mymy Davao (Cecil), Ace Espinosa (Tomas), Neri Naig (Teacher Jung) and John Wayne Sace (Jake). Paolo Contis and Bettina Carlos Francis Magundayao (school uniform), Cherryz (school uniform) and Rico dela Paz Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa Neri Naig (teacher) and John Wayne Sace (coach) The young stars of Secarats including Patrick Destura (Gary), Hiro Volante (Pablo), Keith Cruz (Valerie), Justin Ward (Edward), Denise Canlas (Angela), Stephanie Bangcot (Kylie), Franchesca Salcedo (Jenny), Michael Tañeca (Carlo) and Miguel David (Aaron). Hiro Volante (school uniform) Francis (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Denise Canlas (school uniform), Joy Viado, Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa Maricar, Cherryz (school uniform), Richard and Hiro (school uniform) Originally launched in 2011, Glory Jane became one of the biggest South Korean hit TV series in Southeast Asia that has also captured the hearts of Pinoy audiences when it aired on ABS-CBN in 2013 and then, it aired on IBC-13 in the same year. According to Cherryz, the local adaptation will educate and empower good values to the original story, but will of course have that the imparts of Filipino family values and some public high school students, especially for teens. Apparently, GLORY JANE, the TV series is a much bigger deal than we have imagined. Aside from being a big hit, many consider it as one of the best stories ever written for television institutionalized by the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). There were actually a lot of speculation as to what network would make a local adaptation of the series and who will play Mendoza's character Jane. In the end, it was the aggressive and revitalized IBC-13 who got the rights to the story through its partnership with Secarats and Cherryz Mendoza who got the role. Wilma Galvante “It is one of my favorite Korean series, when I first set foot on IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, I said to myself that I will produce Glory Jane because it’s a fantastic curriculum-based series – it is a story about Jane's struggles in high school life, love and dreams. We waited it out until the agreement with the other network expired and now we’re finally bringing it to you.” said Wilma Galvante, IBC Entertainment Division Head and Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Secarats Owner and Producer. Paolo, Bettina, Justin (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Francis (school uniform), Maricar, Cherryz (school uniform), Rico, Richard, Joy, Hiro (school uniform), Neri (teacher), John, Denise (school uniform), Mymy, Ace GLORY JANE will air Monday to Friday at 5:45pm starting Janaury 18 before EXPRESS BALITA on IBC-13!